A Rising Star
by GGxZeus
Summary: OCx Can a boy down on his luck follow his dreams? This a tale of love and loss with a bit of adventure. A look at how to rise in the ranks of the marines and a not so scared eye to show the nasty side of it. Sometimes absolute justice is absolute. Follow an OC traverse the marines. Will be taking some suggestions in terms of styles of fighting. Take a look and leave a review.


The birds chirped over the cereulean sea as the waves crashed at the coast of the town. This little island in the middle of East Blue was calm, very little ever seemed to happen here. Sure the world was a crazy place, but here. Never.

The sunset on the horizon and the moons glow cools his skin. Kirito Mazuki stands on the beach, eating in the last vestiges of the sun. Today was the day he would change everything, when he would take in the chaos of the world. When he would rise of above and take on all the-

"Hey Stupid, You have dishes to wash" Maybe another day for him, perhaps. Kirito walked back from the cliff towards the tavern, his break long past due and Shell Tavern needed their dishwasher. The tavern was in a bustle, a couple local drunks were having a go at the tavern lady, filling the air with the laughter and sweat. Pleasant.

"You got fourteen tables to clear, and if I see you slouch on more time kid, Imma ram my foot so far up your ass you gonna spit shine it clean when it comes out the other side." Kirito weaved through the tavern tables, patrons calling for drinks, an arm wrestle gone astray, cards not going someone's way. This was Shell's Tavern and it was the only home Kirito had. He heaved the plates under his arms and trudged towards the back, careful to stay out of the way. His face kept up that cherry grin for the customers, counting the seconds on the clock and the steps it would take to get to his foxhole. His blind to watch the world run on by.

Splash. Scrub. Rinse. Stack.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. .Tick…Tick…. Tick…..Tick…..

Then here was the Manager Geredo to yell again about another fourteen tables to be cleaned. He was a slight man with not that broad a physique but he was a marine washout so he could hold his own. He still controlled everything in his restaurant including his crew, which meant your lovable fiend, Kirito. "Kirito, come on you are slowly down the show. You almost done the saucers, we got plates to finish."

"Yes, sir. Top Shelf and coming." Kirito heaved for what felt like the millionth time and there was another job done. He hurried along, drinking mugs were always in need and off he was again. Back to the crowd of people, looking to place the faces to his plates. He found creating stories was the best way to past the time when counting seconds wouldn't do. He spun through the room, sometimes having to even climb over tables to avoid the ruckus of the hearty home of this tavern.

That's the beauty of Shell Town. It was a quiet place that had a little marine base to calm the locals and maybe scare away a pirate crew. We hadn't had a disturbance in a while. How little did Kirito know.

The night went along smoothly enough, a marine got handsy with Mimi but a slap settled that matter. You see, Mimi was Geredo's daughter and for all the things Geredo might have needed to be a successful marine, Mimi had tenfold. She was a pretty girl, she would have no problem finding a husband. Kirito was happy they could call each other friends. Women.

The day seemed to trudge along but then it ended. The drunks went walking, Mimi counted her tips, and Geredo was angry about something. Home is a funny thing. I was in my blind, washing my station when a loud voice rang through the tavern.

"Payday, come here before I rethink your wages." The cooking staff cheered and jeered, joking with each other about who would get the shaft this time around. There always a payday loser, someone who had slacked a little too hard and you would see when they opened their bag, there'd be a fight and jokes aplenty.

They filed in with Mimi standing to her father's side, smiled and waved, practiced and precise, just like Daddy taught her while everyone went by. Kirito was behind Darren, a line cook. He knew better than to try to start a conversation with the boy. The line filed out and Geredo motioned to the door. I walked and closed it. The moon's light shuttering, to be replaced by the lanterns filling the space. Routine.

"How much you need this month?" Mimi's smile had faded, concentration had taken it's place. She tossed her bag out, and starting casting aside tips. Geredo was intently staring at me as he always did.

Kirito rubbed the back of his neck and looked to his side, the heat of the conversation getting to him. "I told you, I'm hap-"

CRACK

An imprint across Kirito's face was left in the sound's wake and Mimi's hand was raised. "My father is being very generous to offer you a wage. Be a good boy and tell him what you need" Her tone was reprimanding as if this was telling a child how to eat at a table properly. Her slap seemed to be only a punchline to her, nothing more. 

"500 Beri please" Mimi's smile was back. Geredo nodded and counted the money out. Mimi returned to her belongings and went back to swathing through them. Intent on finding the good stuff.

"Pity there's no rings in here this time, gosh those went for a pretty penny. Oh well. A wink and a skirt raise a few times a night, then I get a pretty new dress." Kirito was busing himself with small cleaning, trying to not think about his face. Geredo had left his bag on the counter tonight, not even bothering to hand it to him. Mimi was tossing her things back into her bag, leaving the leftovers on the table. "Kirito, be a doll and clean that up for me. I have no need for this useless stuff."

Kirito proceeded to clean and sift through the mess she had left behind. He tossed a few things aside til he found a napkin with a name on it. Ripper, come find me if you need a husband. Another drunk searching for a warm bed. It was the scribble at the top. First Lit.

Did that mean he was a Marine, not just any but a Lieutenant. Was this his way in. Could Kirito fulfill one of his dreams?

The night at the tavern had ended smoothly enough. Kirito in his blind, finishing up to sleep under a table at the tavern. Mimi smiling away the men, Geredo roaring in the kitchen. This was home and home is where the heart is. The weight of Ripper's name in Kirito's pocket was barely comparable to the weight it had on his mind. It weighed down on him. He wanted to join the Marines. He had never told a soul but he wanted to so bad. Long after this day, he would wonder if it had been the slap from Mimi or the way moon looked because he had decided he was leaving. He was going to become a Marine.

-  
 _Meanwhile_

"Sir we are very happy to have you stationed here." A large figure stood well above his fellow marines. His shadow towered over them. Many wondered how a Captain managed to control a marine base, but those were questions one who wanted to keep their hand didn't ask.

"Attention men, we need to get this island in order. Starting today, this is a new dawn."

" You can't leave us! We own you, I have been a father to you while you've stayed in my home. Mimi like a sister." Kirito clenched his fingers so tightly he felt his arms shake. The heat was back only worse.

"WELL YOU'VE DONE A SHIT JOB AT IT." Kirito ran out, the door creaking as he blasted psat.

. .

His breathing and the sounds of his steps is all his ears could find. People must have been staring at this point. He kept going, Ripper would help him. He'd get to join the marines. Kirito kept running, not seeing the boy walking down the street, a boy with a terrible haircut.

"Who's this little punk? His dog almost seemed to smile wider when boy just kept running toward them. Kirito just continued onward til the boy with the terrible haircut had not choice but to defend himself. "Soru, get him."

And so that's how Kirito wound up in a cell at Shells town.

Now onto our main character Mimi ;)


End file.
